youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story 3
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story 3". It will appeared on Youtube on July 24, 2019. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Jessie - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bullseye - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Barbie - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Ken - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hunter (Storks) *Young Andy Davis - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Teenage Andy Davis - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Molly Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bonnie Anderson - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Mrs. Anderson - Claire Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Trixie - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Dolly - Merida (Brave) *Buttercup - Olaf (Frozen) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Totoro - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Stretch - Hypno Woman (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *Chunk - The Prince (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Twitch - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Sparks - Maui (Moana) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Jack-In-The-Box - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Chatter Telephone - Bubble the Talking Dolphin (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Bookworm - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Peanut (Wonder Park) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Woody Woodpecker *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Young Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) *Adult Sid Phillips - Tighten (Megamind) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Daisy - Tessa (Little People (2016)) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Jasper (Storks) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Terminus & Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - Prince John and his Gang (Robin Hood (1973)) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story 3 Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Character Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Alex) *Character Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Character Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Character Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Character Story 3 Part 6 - Theo Leaves/Rough Play *Character Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Nancy Sparkes) *Character Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Character Story 3 Part 9 - Hunter's Offer *Character Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Alex)/Locked Up *Character Story 3 Part 11 - Nick Wilde's Story of Hans *Character Story 3 Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak *Character Story 3 Part 13 - Theo's Advice from a Beetle *Character Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Character Story 3 Part 15 - Emmet's Closet/'Prison Riot' *Character Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Finn *Character Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Character Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Character Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Character Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Alex) *Character Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Character Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Movie Used: *Toy Story 3 (2010) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Gnomeo and Juilet *Sherlock Gnomes *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Adventure Time *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2, 3 & 4 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Good Dinosaur *Ned's Newt *Fraggle Rock *Rise of the Guardians *Bee Movie *Tangled *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *The Emoji Movie *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *The Boss Baby *Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted *Incredibles 1 & 2 *Fancy Nancy (2018) *Dumbo *Moana *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Muppets Most Wanted *Storks *The Boss Baby *Sing *Frozen *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Brave *Minions *James and the Giant Peach *Zootopia *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Little People (2016) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Thomas and Friends *Wonder Park *Looney Tunes *Woody Woodpecker (2018) *We Bare Bears *Megamind *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Robin Hood (1973) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof